


Daisychain Fantasies – or: How the GazettE Wears Out Their Own Concert DVDs

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: When they finally had the Tokyo Dome concert DVD in their hands, the GazettE members got their much anticipated first full viewing of it, and they all watched for their own private reasons.





	Daisychain Fantasies – or: How the GazettE Wears Out Their Own Concert DVDs

**Author's Note:**

> The pairings are actually Kai/Ruki, Ruki/Reita, Reita/Aoi, Aoi/Uruha, Uruha/Kai, but AO3 keeps putting them in alphabetical order with the slash between, which doesn't work well at all. This is an older fic that I realized I had forgotten to archive here! It was written for the _pictures_ prompt on my Kink Bingo card years ago. Beta by misumaru, who's also been cheering me on as I've wrestled with this idea. And you should totally buy the Tokyo Dome final if you don't already own it! It's worth it.

"Okay! Here it is!" Ruki exclaimed as he entered, carrying a package. He put it on the table and the other band members all leaned forward in excitement and impatience. Of course, they'd seen bits and pieces of the footage while the DVD had been in production, but this was the finished product. The real thing.

Ruki opened the package and revealed the stack of DVDs, complete with fancy case and artistic cover. There were five; one for each of them. Ruki beamed as he picked one up to look closer. "It looks pretty fucking good," he said.

Reita reached for one. "What is it on the cover?"

Ruki frowned. "What? Can't you see?"

"Well yeah, it's a woman. But she looks scary." Reita turned it around a little to peer at the picture from a different direction. "All chopped up. And there are too many hands."

"It's art," Ruki said with a sigh.

"Ah. Sorry." Reita smiled sheepishly at him.

"I can explain it to you sometime?"

"No, it's okay," Reita said, putting the DVD on the table in front of him. "I get it now. It's art."

Kai, Uruha, and Aoi all grabbed a DVD as well, and were soon occupied examining the contents and flipping through the pages of the book.

"So, what do you think?" Ruki asked. He'd worked hard at it, together with the production team.

"I like it," Uruha said and smiled. "Now I just want to go home and watch it."

"Me too!" Kai agreed.

 

**

 

Kai watched to finally see everything that Ruki was doing from a more privileged perspective. Not that his vantage point on stage was unprivileged - he couldn't call it that when he had such an excellent view of Ruki's wriggling little arse at most times – but Ruki's act was intended for the audience, and therefore a lot of it was hidden from Kai's view.

No more.

He was too nervous before the live to really take in how Ruki looked, but now he could, and it was a splendid sight. Ruki looked good in red, especially when it was tight. And he moved like a dream, Kai thought. It wasn't long before Kai's hand strayed to the growing bulge in his jeans. Like Ruki seduced the fans in the audience, he also seduced Kai, right there in his living room. And when Psychederic Heroine played and Ruki did his obscene little air-fucking routine, Kai moaned, not able to resist anymore, and opened his jeans to free his cock.

The neighbours probably wondered if the DVD was on a loop, playing the same song over and over...

 

Ruki watched to see more of Reita. On stage, Reita was almost always behind him during most of the songs, but Ruki could still remember the blinding smile he got a few times during the concert - the one Reita usually gives to Uruha when they're having fun together. 

But it's all so fast during a live, no time to really react to things that happen or to each other, because they have to move on, move on... Spur of the moment decisions, like kissing Uruha's cheek, hearing the cheer from the fans and knowing it was the right thing to do...

Ruki sucked his lower lip between his teeth as he studied Reita's arms, what he could see of them - strong, muscular, veined. And that cute little head-bobbing in time with the music that never failed to make Ruki think of a completely different reason for bobbing one's head. Reita's fingers moved quickly over the neck of the bass, and Ruki couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like, having those long fingers wrapped around his cock and Reita's head bobbing...

"Oh god..." Ruki's trousers were suddenly very tight and very uncomfortable.

 

Reita watched to get a closer look at Aoi. At every live they played, Aoi kept gyrating his hips during certain songs, and despite not really being that much into guys, Reita found it distracting, but on stage he couldn't really give it his full attention... or distractedness. At home, however...

Slouching on the sofa, Reita watched Aoi bend impossibly backwards, something that the guitarist hadn't done as much or as often during this final as he'd done during one of their previous ones. Reita knew. He'd watched that one a lot, and now had a feeling he'd watch this one a lot too. Because there, right there - Reita reversed a bit to play it again – Aoi rolled his hips suggestively again, almost grinding against the guitar. Seeing it like this was even worse (or better) than on stage.

What would it feel like, Reita wondered, to have his hands on those hips and grind his hard cock against the cleft of Aoi's arse? Would Aoi push back, rub his arse against Reita and tease him, daring him to actually fuck him? He'd be tight, wouldn't he? And he'd meet each and every thrust of Reita's hips...

Reita groaned and pushed his trousers down to grab his cock.

 

Aoi watched to see Uruha being sexy. They were far apart on stage, so most of the time Aoi couldn't see what Uruha was doing, how he was moving, how he was enticing the fans... Sometimes, they'd meet on stage, far too short moments, and far too few, and often at a run, with no time for more than a smile.

Aoi remembered how he'd gathered all his courage after Ruki had kissed Uruha's cheek, to do the same... But Uruha had moved at that moment, and his kiss had been no more than a light brush, and he could see Uruha's confusion and surprise again as he watched the DVD. But that brief moment when Uruha had looked at him, it had been worth it, and the fans had loved it, judging by their cheering. Maybe not as much as when Ruki kissed Uruha (and was that a touch of jealousy, hissing deep in his chest, Aoi wondered), but still, they had cheered. 

Aoi moaned as the camera caught one of Uruha's little gasps... He wanted to hear it, feel the air escape from between Uruha's lips on his face, feel the shudder in Uruha's chest under his hand, kiss those full lips until they were red and swollen...

Aoi wanted to hear Uruha moan as he touched him, stroking Uruha's cock like he was stroking his own.

 

Uruha watched to see Kai again. During the concerts Uruha mostly faced the audience, of course, but there were special bits of certain songs when he always faced Kai, teasing and smiling and having fun with him, or spraying water all over him. Part of it was that he didn't want Kai to feel abandoned and cut off from the action, but another part was that he just wanted to see Kai's smile, his glittering, happy eyes and dimpled cheek. 

Like this, watching the whole concert DVD, Uruha got to see so much more. Kai had such energy, right from the start, whipping his hair around, attacking the drums with so much power.

And when the jacket finally came off, there were Kai's muscular arms... and that tight little pvc top that Uruha had been itching to button for him. Too bad there wasn't a special angles bonus DVD for this final, he thought, so he could watch only Kai, uninterrupted for several minutes. Enough time to... Uruha moaned quietly as a drop of sweat was running down Kai's thoat. Maybe it was sweeter this way, after all, taking it slowly and only getting quick, short glimpses of Kai and filling the rest of the time with his fantasies.

Uruha slouched down further on the sofa, rubbing the heel of his hand over the growing bulge in his jeans.

 

**

 

"So, what did you think?" Ruki asked them next time they met. "It's good, right? Something we can be proud of to sell to our fans."

The others nodded. "Yeah, it's really good," Kai said, smiling. "I like the camera angles too, and the choices of what shots to include."

"Yeah," Aoi agreed. "Very good shots. The book is really nice too."

"You cut out most of the MCs," Reita pointed out. 

"Yeah... I think I got a bit rambling in them," Ruki said with a wry smile. "So I thought it was better to cut them a bit and keep the action and tempo up. When fans watch the live on their TV screens they don't need to rest a little in between segments."

"What?" Uruha grinned. "You mean they're not headbanging and jumping around and dancing in their rooms while watching?"

"You mean like interactive watching?" Aoi looked at Uruha. "Responding to what happens on the screen?"

"Yeah!" Uruha smiled brightly. "Exactly!"

"Shouldn't they save their energy for the actual lives?" Ruki asked.

Uruha made a dismissive noise. "There's nothing wrong with letting off some steam sometimes. Anyway, I'm going to watch it again tonight."

The others nodded. "Yeah, me too," Aoi said.

"So am I." Reita grinned.

Ruki smiled. The DVD had met with approval.


End file.
